Legend of Spyro The descent of darkness
by Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar
Summary: When Spyro and Cynder are throw out of there world by Red a evil dragon, the dragons of darkness must join forces with a Artisan Spyro in order to get they world back from Red. Will Artisan Spyro be a friend or a foe to the dragons of darkness? The second Fanfiction of the darkness rising series.
1. The rise of Red the dragon

Legend of Spyro: The descent to darkness

Chapter 1 The rise of Red the dragon

A/N Hello readers i am doing another darkness rising book and this time I will use Classic Spyro, Legendary Spyro and Cynder the terror of the skies in this fan fiction. but i also am going to make sure every word in this fan fiction is correct and everything make a lot of sense, My first fan fiction is good but It has some miss spell words and It do not make sense to some of you. But I may do a redo the Darkness rising fan fiction but not yet. I have so fanfictions that i want to write so without a further ado hear is my second fan fiction of the Darkness Rising series and please read and review, also please tell me what you think about it.

Disclaimer: i do not own the Spyro series, the character, the names, the copyright or the rights to it. All of the characters, the names, the copyrights and the rights of the Spyro series is own by there respective owners. I only own my own oc characters.

* * *

Artisan Spyro's point of view

It has been three months since i defeat the evil dragon Red and i just recently defeat Ripto once again. Everything is peacefully for now and I was just about to take a nap when sudden. I hear a loud explosion at the professors lab so i get up and what I saw shocked me as i look at that direction to see Red somehow is out of his bottle and I saw him make a portal then I saw him fly into the portal.

I started to chase after him but as soon as I was about to enter the portal it sudden close. I hit the portal and bounce back into the ground. Now I have something to worrier about how am I going to find Red and defeat him again. So I had to wait for something to happen and I hate waiting really hate waiting.

End of Artisan Spyro's first person view

 _Meanwhile in Legendary Spyro's universe_

Cynder's point of view

It has been five years sense we stop the destroyer of dragons and his dragon too. After that both me and my master was both betrayal by the guardians Terredor, Volteer, and Cyril then we kill them for they trying to kill us. me and my master then destroy the planet and Spyro than reconstruct the planet and we build a grand castle. It has now been one month and every sense it has been peace and I was very very broad and I want to kill something bad.

I was on me and my master's bedroom both of us are just relax but both of us hear a lot of explosions then I spoke.

"What the fuck was that master." I said to my master as I get up to look around then he reply.

"I have no fuck clue Cynder, let see what it is." My master said to me as i nodding my head in agreement then we left our room. As we left out room both of us found our army scatter all over the place as my master then spoke.

"Alright what the flying fuck is happening there." My master said yell at a orc soldier approached us then the orc look up at my master and he spoke.

"Master we are under attack by a dragon with a dark gem stuff, his is destroying the whole castle as we speak master." And as he said that a spear stab him straight through his chest then the orc fell to the ground die. We both run pass the soldiers and into the courtyard of the castle to find all of our soldiers face towards us and beyond that. We saw a dragon stand on its hind legs with a stuff and at the top of the stuff is a dark gem on it.

"who the fuck are you." I said as the dragon with the stuff reply.

"I am Red the dragon and I already takeover your castle, your soldiers and now you world." As Red said that all of a sudden he surprise us with a blast of the stuff, he had made a portal open up behind us then it suck us in very quickly before nether of us can react to It. The portal then close behind as both of us crash landed in a unfamiliar world.


	2. Meeting Artisan Spyro

Chapter 2 Meeting Artisan Spyro

Cynder's point of view

After we both crash landed, me and my master get up to look around the world.

It was strange to see different things that we have not hear of at all then suddenly, me and my master hear a voice.

"Hey you who are you two" a voice behind us said as we both turn around and we saw something very weird. Another purple dragon but this one is smaller and sounds young too. It has a mohawk to the top of his head to the back of his head. It looks like that he is about 2 years old in age then i spoke.

"Who the fuck are you hmm." I said with a cold voice as he reply.

"I'm Spyro and you." he said as my master began to laugh at the smaller dragon and spoke.

"No I am Spyro, you are not Spyro, you are a fake, i am Spyro here, you fool. This is Cynder my queen and my mate." He said as the smaller spyro spoke.

"Ha you are the fake, you are nothing to me, I take out people more powerful than the two of you and by the looks of both of you are weak compared to me." He said to my master as i look at the smaller Spyro with hate in my eyes and i say with venom and hatred in my voice before my master can say anything.

"YOU DARE INSULT US, I WILL TEAR YOU TO FUCKING PEACES FOR INSULT US YOU LITTLE SHIT, I WILL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD." I said as I was piss by him for insulting us then the little shit started to running away for me, a coward is what he is for not standing up to me. I said to the smaller dragon.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD, I WILL KILL YOU." I said as i started to chase to little prick for insult both me and my master. My master began to laugh at the smaller dragon scared face as I was chasing he all over the fucking place.

"Stay still so I can tear you to paces you little fucker" I shouted at the smaller purple dragon then I roar in fury at him because he escape my poison attack as I was chasing him.

"Cynder that is enough, we came here to find away to get back to our world and take it back from Red." My master yell strictly at me as I stop chase the other Spyro then he stop as well. I walk to my master and bow my head to him then i spoke.

"But master." I said as it was all I get to say before my master spoke again.

"No buts Cynder we need to defeat Red and take our world back from him." My master said to me as i reply.

"Yes master." I said to my master as i let out a sigh in defeat because I know that both me and my master need to stop Red and kill him then the smaller spyro walk up to us and spoke.

"Wait you know Red." The other Spyro said to me as my master spoke.

"Yes I know him because he throw us out of our world and we need to get back." My master said to the other spyro as he spoke.

"Oh I can help because I have face him before. Oh and you may call me Artisan Spyro." Artisan Spyro said to my master then my master spoke.

"Nice to meet you Artisan i am Spyro the dark master or legendary Spyro and you know Cynder of course." My master said to Artisan Spyro as Artisan started to look at me and reply.

"Yeah your mate scares me Legendary Spyro." Artisan Spyro said to my master as he looks at me.

"Do not worrier about Cynder i get her in control, your just worrier about your own hide Artisan." My master chuckling said to Artisan Spyro then he reply.

"Yeah I will do that Spyro." Artisan said nervously look at me as I give a evil smile at him.

Now we both need to find a way back to our world and take our enemy out for good. As both me and my master must now work with Artisan Spyro to stop Red once and for all.


	3. Annoying dragon and learning about Red

Chapter 3 Annoying dragon and learning about Red

Spyro's point of view

I want to know about Red but Cynder want to kill Artisan Spyro for insulting her. First me and Cynder need to know about Red himself then we both lay down on the grass as Cynder is still piss at Artisan Spyro that she growl at him. I turn my head to the smaller Spyro and spoke.

"So you know about Red himself and how he became evil right Artisan." I said to Artisan as he lay down on the grass too then he spoke.

"Yes so what if I know about Red. We do not need to worry about him anymore." Artisan Spyro said to me as i reply.

"You WHAT YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SIT HERE ON YOUR ASS AS HE IS IN ME AND CYNDER'S WORLD. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO NOTHING ABOUT IT ARTISAN OR HELP US." I roar in fury as I said that and he just sit there smile. What he say next completely piss me off to no point.

"Yep and it is your world so go back and kill Red yourself if both of you are so powerful and mightly that is or are both of you are too weak to kill him yourself. So go and leave me in peace." He said to me as he thought he was on top of the world then I replied.

"ENOUGH YOU ARE BEING A PAIN IN MY ASS SENSE ME AND CYNDER GET HERE ARTISAN." I said furious at Artisan as he spoke.

"Yeah whatever. So what are you going to do hmm?." Artisan said to me as i eyes begin to glow bright purple then I spoke.

"What am i going to do to you? Well first i am going to beat the living shit out of you. Second i am going to torture you to a inch of you life. If I can't get the information about Red be then, i am going to let Cynder tear you to fucking peaces. So you better tell us about Red now Artisan." I said growl at Artisan as he spoke.

"Okay Spyro i will." Artisan said scared at me then i reply.

"Good now how did Red become evil Artisan." I said to Artisan as i spoke.

"Well Red was a dragon elder in this realm and he was the main elder in the Artisan home but he begin to have a lust of power and he use that to try to to conquer the seven worlds. So he seal the rest of the dragon elders in a dark gem. A powerful gem with dark powers in them. He all most success but I destroy the dark gem with the imprison dragon elders. I stop Red's hichman, destroy his plan by shrinking him and he was put in a bottle but somehow he break out of it. After that he make a portal with his stuff, I was going to chase him but I was knocked back from the portal. Then the portal had close but I have no way to find Red Spyro." Artisan said as i reply.

"Maybe there is a way but we will find it one way or the other Artisan." I said to he as we begin think of a way back to our world.

We need to find a way to our world to put a end to Red and take back our world.


	4. Meeting the Professor

Chapter 4 Meeting the professor

Spyro's point of view

After we learn about Red himself, we all get ready to make a plan but we needed to talk to Artisan about it.

"Artisan is there a way to get back to my and Cynder's world to stop Red" I said to Artisan as he began to think about for a few minutes then he reply.

"No I don't think so but I think the professor maybe able to help out" Artisan said as me and Cynder nodding our head then Cynder spoke.

"Well let's go now" Cynder said growling at Artisan as he turn to the east and reply.

"This way to the professors you two" he said to us as we all get up and we followed Artisan to the professors. As we approach the strange building Artisan knocked on the door

As the door open we both saw a mole answering the door. It look up at us and the mole was in completely shocked to see a another purple dragon then it looked at Artisan Spyro and spoke.

"Spyro It is good to see you so what brings you here." It said to Artisan then Artisan reply.

"Professor this is Spyro and Cynder there are not from here also they need to go back to there world along with me to stop Red" Artisan said to the professor as the mole look at us.

"Well came in all of you and lets see what I can do." The mole said to us as we enter the room.

"So first off i need to know about you world Spyro and Cynder please." The professor said scared to us then i told him about our world from it history to the recently event that happen then as I finished, he was shocked at what i told him.

"Let me get this straight you Spyro are a purple dragon born every ten generations to stop a evil purple dragon from destroy the world and you Cynder is a black dragon born that was Malefor's servant that have kill over thousands and thousands of innocent dragon hatchings to fully grown dragons to Moles and cheetahmans and womans then you become Spyro's servant Willy am I right" the professor said to us as we both nodding our head then he continued.

"Also somehow Red has enter your world and you need my help to stop him." The professor said to us then i reply.

"Yes me and Cynder need to find Red and tear him apart." i said growling to the Professor as he is thinking about it for a few minutes then he spoke.

"All right I will help you every threw i do not want to because both of you are evil, but Red is a danger to your world and we need to stop him." He said to me as i was going to say something I was stop by Artisan.

"Professor are you crazy they are evil and they both are monsters that need to be stop now." Artisan said yelling to the professor as I look at Cynder to see her started to grow at Artisan.

"You little bastard you dare call us monsters, i will show you who is a monster here." Cynder said roared furious at Artisan.

"Enough Cynder do not kill Artisan because we need him." I said sternly to Cynder.

"But master." Cynder is try to said to me before I stop her.

"No Cynder we need him to help us. Do not kill Artisan that is a order." I said to Cynder as she let out a sigh in defeat.

"Yes my master." Cynder simply said to me as i turn my head to the professor.

"Lets get started on a plan shall we." I said to the Professor as he nodding his head.

Now we need a plan to stop Red from destroying everything that me and Cynder built in our five year tyranny and we will tear him apart. We will also make him suffice in pain and agony very slowly after we taking everything back from him.


	5. The plan and the Argument

Chapter 5 The plan and the Argument

Cynder's point of view

As me and my master are at the Professors who is Artisan Spyro's friend. I hate Artisan because he insisted that we do nothing about stopping Red. Which now I hate him every more and I was going to kill him but my master told me not to because we need Artisan's help to get back to my and my master's world. Artisan was going to say something but i beat him to it.

"So how the fuck are me and my master are going back to our world." I said growling at Artisan as the Professors think about it for a few minutes.

"Well Cynder we need to build a portal to your world then you two can go through it to Red, but the portal will take time to build it." The professors said scared at me as i look at Spyro and I saw his eyes started to glow bright purple. As I saw my master's eyes glow, I know that he is piss off to no point then Spyro begin to growl loudly.

"YOU WHAT YOU NEED FUCK TIME TO BUILD A PORTAL, WELL LET ME TELL YOU THAT ME AND CYNDER DO NOT HAVE FUCKING TIME TO WAIT FOR PORTAL. ME AND CYNDER NEED TO DESTROY RED NOW, BUT NOO YOU NEED FUCKING TIME TO BUILD A FUCKING PORTAL. IF YOU CAN'T MAKE A PORTAL RIGHT FUCKING NOW. ME AND CYNDER WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING WORLD DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME." Spyro said roaring furious at the professor as my master is completely piss off at the Professor. The Professor and Artisan Spyro was completely scared shitless, speechless and in completely shocked at Legendary Spyro. Artisan was not happy about my master threaten the professor and all of the dragons of this world as he frowned in his face and he get up. Artisan held head up high and he tried to intimate us but we was not faze by it.

"I can not believe you, you dare threaten all of my friends. I will stop both of you right now." Artisan said to Legendary Spyro as Artisan Spyro get in to a fighting stance.

"You really think that you can stop us Artisan." My master said to Artisan as he turn his head to look at me.

"Cynder do not interfere do you hear me, let me deal with Artisan ok." My master said to me as i look back at my master.

"Yes master." I simply said to my master as i step backwards away from Spyro and Artisan to watch them fight.

"Now you two, now it is not the time to fight inside my lab ok. "The professor said to my master and Artisan trying to diffuse the Argument between my master and Artisan. I was going to say something but was rudely interrupted by a knock on the professors door.

"Professor is everything alright in there." A voice said behind the door as the Professor get up and walk to open the door. We stop to look at the door as the Professor open it

The door reveal a green color dragon standing on it hind legs with red wings and a tane color underbelly.

"Nestor what are you doing here can you see that I am busy now." The professor said as he open the door wide letting him see me and my master. Nestor gasp in shocked as he saw me and my master Spyro.

"Who are you." He simply said growling at us as my master look at Nester was going to say something but Artisan spoke first.

"He is Spyro the dark master and his queen Cynder Nestor, now I am end this for good." Artisan said to Nestor as he lunged forward at my master hitting him in his chest make he fly backward. Nestor get out of the way as they went pass him, outside the professor's lab and in front of the Professor's lab then we all get up and followed them outside. As both my master and Artisan both get up, they get into a fight stance.

"Now you done it Artisan. Now you will die." Spyro my master said to Artisan.

"Not a chance I have beaten evil villains before and I can kill you too." Artisan said to my master as both of them started to lunge forward, claws outstretched ready to collide with each other and ready to fight to the death if necessary.


	6. Darkness vs Light part 1

Chapter 6 Darkness vs. Light part 1

Spyro's point of view

As me and Artisan collide together, we both roll forward on the ground as I tried to pinned Artisan to the ground. I try to bite Artisans neck. I was about to champ my jaws around Artisans neck, but he keep moving his head to the left and the right, as he dodges my bites. I look at Artisan with hater in my eyes.

I clawed Artisans face with my left paw it scratches the left side of his face than he screamed in pain. I was going to stretch his right side but Artisan try move his hind legs to push me but it fail completely because I am too big for him to move.

So I abandon my attack and i step off of Artisan to let him get up and i move a few steps back to put distance between me and Artisan as I begin to prepare my next move. As Artisan about to get up, I rise up on my hind legs then I use my earth element on my front claws as they begin to glow green. I slam my front legs down on to the ground creating a massive earthquake.

The earthquake shattered the ground as large cracks begin to spread on the ground. A massive shockwave push Artisan up into the sky as he began to scream in fear from the height that he going at. As Artisan was fell down from the sky, I step to the side and I slam my tail on to the ground, coated it in earth.

As Artisan was about to hit the ground, I move my tail back and I swing my tail at Artisan perfectly in the middle of his body then he fly backward into a crowd of dragons that had formed around us. I started to flip my wings than I take off towards Artisan as Cynder followed me.

As Artisan was flying backward through the air i was following him and i saw him tried to regain control of his fly by glide but he couldn't because he can't fly. Artisan try to glide anyway but he started to dive head first to the ground because he over correct his body in the air.

He started descend fast to the ground as me and Cynder followed him Artisan made a completely stupid mistake by putting his head down like his was charge as I watch him do that I started think that he is trying to roll after his landed. It was not the case as it will cost him dearly. He hit horns first on the ground as he hear something crack from the top of his heads as he roll over on his back.

After that me and Cynder followed him as he broke his horns then we both landed near him. As he landed on his back, he began to screaming in pain then he started to slide from the landed, it destroy the grave beneath him. Me and Cynder walk up to him as he screams in pain then both me and Cynder walk over him completely, he stop scream in pain. Fresh blood started to flow from his broken horns as he broke them clean off and he began to scream in pain as Artisan touched the spots on his head where his horns once was.

 _"No it can't be i broken my horns now my charge attack is useless. I need to find another way to defeat both Spyro and Cynder but What! My only weapon is my flame breath attack now. Oh God I am completely fuck right now because I have two piss off dragons of darkness on my ass."_ He thought as he looked up to see a me piss off at him right over him as i started smiling evilly at him then he turn his head to his right to see my queen Cynder completely piss off at him too next to me.

 _"I am so fuck now"_ he thought again as the blood continue to poured on the ground behind his head as his look at me the dark master and my queen Cynder the terror of the skies.

Artisan will die and me and Cynder will kill Red with Artisans help or without his help one way or the other.


	7. Confronting Nestor

Chapter 7 Confronting Nestor

Cynder's point of view

As we stand over Artisan, we saw Artisan is scared shirtless at us and we saw his fear in his eyes.

"Please.. don't kill me" Artisan said as he get up from his back and turn toward us to face us.

"NO I WILL KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE PISS US OFF TO NO POINT AND YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID THAT YOU INSULT US BOTH ALSO YOU SAID THAT WE ARE WEAK COMPARE TO YOU." My master said yelling at Artisan then I look at my master to see him started to charge a convexity beam as Artisan move his wings to protect himself.

My master fire his fully charged convexity beam at Artisan as it hit Artisan, he started to scream in agony then he started to fly backwards into a stone wall. As Artisan landed on the stone wall, he hear a series of cracks from his back and his wings then he began to slide down the wall and scream in pain along the way down it. He landed on the ground, he try to move his body but it cause him to scream in pain once again then he notice that he had a completely shattered his back and his notice that his two wings are limb on the ground too, as it appears that the stone wall now has several cracks in it from Artisans impact. Artisan had completely shattered his spine and his two wings are shattered too on impact.

As me and my master watch from a distance, me and Spyro started to flip our wings to reach to finish Artisan once and for all. But as we landed right in front of Artisan, so that my master can finish him. We saw Nester in front of him protect him from my master then we look behind him to see that Artisan is begin attending for his broken back, his horns and his wings by other dragons.

"Why have you almost kill Artisan Spyro" Nestor said growling at us.

"Nester get out of the fucking way now, this is between me and Artisan only" Spyro said snarling at Nestor .

"No I will not move away from Artisan because you have threatened our world, now you will pay" Nestor said snarl at Legendary Spyro as my master began to laugh at Nestor.

"What the fuck are you laughing at Legendary Spyro" Nestor said anger at my master.

"You think that you can kill us, well you are fucking dead wrong about that Nester" My master said to Nestor and before Nester can say anything I begin to spoke.

"You Nestor are a bigger fool then the rest of the dragon elder here Nestor because what me and my master figure out by our self is that, you did not do shit about Red or Ripto and you are completely weak on top of that also" i said to Nestor as i started to smile evilly at Nestor. I saw Nesters right eye started to twitch badly in irrational. I look at my master to see him move out of the way as he nodding his head if his is say "this is your fight Cynder go ahead" then I nodded my head back at him and i look back at Nestor to see him started to growl at me.

"I had Enough for this" Nestor said roar at me as he tackle me to the ground and we both landed on the ground i was on bottom and Nestor was on top then he tried to stretch my face, but I use my shadow element to disappear into the ground then I saw Nester look around of me. I move behind him and use my cover to burst out of the ground. Lefty Nestor into the air as I started to use my shadow breathe in him, causing Nestor to choke on my shadow element.

It was like that until his eyes started to roll back in his head make him fall unconscious on the air as I stop my shadow breathe and Nestor hit the ground unconscious i look back at Artisan Spyro is but he was gone.

"Master Artisan Spyro is gone" I said to my master as I point my claw then I saw my master look at Artisan was supposed be.

"Motherfucker they must have move him, but we need to find him and kill Artisan " my master said piss off to me as i nodding my head in agreement.

Now the search began to find Artisan to kill him and then we can go back to our world to defeat Red.

A/N Hello everyone it's me Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar i know that you all was expected a chapter last week but I have talked to a friend of mine and he say that I should take a least 1 and a half week to write a chapter ok. So I will not be posting next week because Christmas is next week too. I hope that I am not disappoint all of you who are following this story and who are reading it too. I will try to get a chapter done this week but if not there will be a new chapter on the 30th of December after Christmas. So I hope you all have a Merry Christmas.


	8. The death of the Artisan dragon elders

Chapter 8 The death of the Artisan dragons

A/N Hello readers this is my chapter before I take a week off because of Christmas. So I hope that you like it because it is going to be a two parts to this chapter. Now I am not going to spoiler my own fan fiction because it would not good to find out about it early. Anyway its get to the story shall we.

* * *

Cynder's point of view

As we started to look around for Artisan. We hear wings in the air as we look up to see the rest of the dragon elders land in front of us as they get into a fight stance. Then one of the dragon elders saw Nestor on the ground unconscious.

"What the fuck have you done to Nestor" the blue one said to my master as he look in his eyes.

"Me and Cynder are going to kill Artisan Spyro and if you do not move the fuck out of the way then you are next" Spyro said to them as the one blue reply.

"No we will all stand our ground and fight you to protect our world from you" he said to me and my master as Spyro let out a sigh from his lips then he shake his head sideways.

"Ever well then you will die" My master said to them as both of us get into a fighting stance on then the dragon elders followed us by getting into a fighting stance too.

Me and my master started to charge the dragon elders. Before they can react we both smash into them knock them on the ground. I stabbed my tail blade into one of the dragon elders neck as we both landed on the top of the elders then blood began to spur out of he neck stand me and the ground. He started to choke on his blood as he die in seconds then i use that momentum to lunch myself to the next dragon elder. I then I move my head down as my horns gutted the elder in his stomach as blood began to form in a pool around him. He started to scream in agony and struggle but he was to weak now.

I began to pull my horns out of his stomach as it started to rip apart the stomach, not only it was ripped apart his stomach but it also ripped his small and large intestines form his body. I then use these intestines to rap them around the next elders neck before he can react. I started to choke him with them as he started struggled and grasp of air.

I look over at my master to see him use a ice spear on one of the dragon elders. The ice spear then pierced his heart as he started to cough up blood from his mouth as blood started to spur out of his chest wound. He started to grasp for air as he started fall to the ground. He breathe his last breathe one last time as his chest rise and fell one last time before his heart stop. I saw three body's of the elders that lie die, pool of blood is around they body's.

I look at the dragon elder in my grasp to see he already die, so i let go of the dragon elder as the dragon corpse fell to the ground. I look at my master as he began to walk to Nestor to kill him but Nester begin to wake up from began unconscious. He open his eyes then he left his head and started to look around him. He grasp as he get up. He saw all of the dragon elders dead with a pool of blood around them then he look at us. His eyes began narrowed at us.

"YOU WHAT FUCK HAVE YOU DONE YOU FUCKING MONSTERS? YOU KILL ALL OF THE DRAGONS ELDERS, I'LL FUCK KILL YOU BOTH" Nestor said roaring at us as he was piss off at us from me and my master killing his friends.

"Cynder let me handled him, I want you to search for Artisan Spyro and kill him for me because I will be right here fighting Nestor" My master said to me as he look at me.

"Yes master" I simply said to my master as i began to take off into the sky to search and to kill Artisan on my masters behalf.

* * *

A/N Here it is the chapter before Christmas, I know that this is the first violence chatper but they are going to be more violence between Cynders search and the fight between Spyro and Nester. After the death of Artisan they will be a lemon chapter between Spyro and Cynder I promise you thatthat.

Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar out


	9. Darkness vs Light part 2

Chapter 9 Darkness vs Light part 2

A/N Hello everyone welcome to the second part this time instead of being Cynder and Nestor battling it is Spyro and Nestor, so lets get into the battle shall we.

Meanwhile with Spyro

Spyro's point of view

As I hear Cynder flying away. Me and Nestor began to charge at each other then as we both collide together. Our horns lock together as we started to struggle against each other. Suddenly I turn my head clockwise, make Nestor flip over on his back, release the horn lock.

I try to use my convexity beam on Nestor but he roll out of the way then he use his flame breath on me as i stop use my convexity beam. But nothing happened to me as i look at Nestor face to see him completely shocked.

"What.. But... How is that possible" Nestor said to me asking me a question, instead of me answer his question. Suddenly I charge a electricity orb from my mouth then I released it.

"Ah shit I am completely fuck" Nestor thought in his mind as his move his wing to protect himself but the orb made contact with his wings shielding him. He fall down on the ground scream in pain as his muscles and his body started to contract and spasms as he is being electricity.

This has give me a enough time for my next move. Before Nestor can move or get up i started to run to him, using my right claw to punch him in the stomach, knock the breathe out of him before the electricity orb started to ware down.

As the electricity orb started to ware down, he started to grasp for air. After he had get his breathe back, he started cough up blood from his mouth as blood started to full his stomach slowly.

Nestor now has internal bleed in his stomach as he started to vomit blood, i began to charge a earth missile without worry about Nestor try to kill me. I fire my earth missile as it hit its mark in Nestor's hind legs then I hear him roar in pain. My earth missile had pierced his pelvis and through both of his hind legs as blood started to spur out the wound on both slides. He try to get up but he notice his hind legs was not work as it cause him massive amount of pain in the small amount of movement.

I began to walk to him with a evil grin on my face.

"You monster, you fuck monster what is your goal after you kill us all in Artisan Legendary Spyro?" Nestor said weakly as he asked a question to me with a pool of blood is already around him.

"My goal Nestor is to kill Artisan Spyro, every dragon here and take back my and Cynder's world by defeat Red that is my goal" I said to Nestor as I was about to kill him.

I started to prepare a convexity beam to kill Nestor. "Any last words before I kill you Nestor" I said asking him a question as he look up at me.

"Yes who ever kill you and your servant i hope that you and Cynder rotten in fucking hell of this and I hope that both you and Cynder have a painful death as well Legendary Spyro" Nestor said to me weaken as he breathing started slow down.

"Very well NOW DIE" I said to Nestor as I fire my convexity beam at Nestor. Nestor started to scream in agony as it started to tear he apart piece by piece then in a madder of seconds he began to incineration. After a few minutes he has stop screaming as he faded into nothing.

I smile evilly know that Cynder will take care in her part of kill Artisan Spyro as I lay down on the ground to sleep and wait for Cynder to came back to me.


	10. The search for Artisan Spyro

Chapter 10 The search for Artisan Spyro

 **A/N Hello readers Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar here I just want to tell you that i am going to slow down my posting. I am going to take a week and a half to think and to write instead of every week ok, then once I am finish with the chapter, I will look over the chapter of mistakes, After that I will post it i promise alright, so lets continue the story shall we.**

 _Before the battle with Spyro and Nestor_

 _Meanwhile with Cynder_

Cynder's point of view

As I fly away from my master Spyro. I started my search for Artisan Spyro, I was thinking about were was Artisan Spyro. Then as I look around and I saw a grand castle, a bunch for large caves with treasure in them, beside the grand castle in the distance up ahead.

So I landed on the ground and I started with the other dragons dens on the right side of the grand castle. I walk in to the first den closer to the grand castle. I peek my head in the cave and in the cave is huge amount of treasure with colors gems, gold coins and other gems of all different shapes and sizes in one dragon den.

 _"After I kill Artisan Spyro I need to tell my master about the treasure, so we can take there treasure back to our world, there have to be more of this treasure in the rest of the dens there have to be"_ I thought in my mind as I checked the rest of the dens. I look at few more caves but I saw only treasure in them.

The next cave i search. I saw a red dragon hide from me. He look exactly like Artisan Spyro but he has a different nuzzle and a different body type.

I began to sneak in his face without him noticing me, I move directory behind him quietly. I saw him then around to face me as he scream in fear at me.

"Why hello little dragon who are you?" I said in a polite way to the sacred little dragon. He began to step backwards in fear as I started to smile evilly at him.

"My name is flame and who the fuck are you? " Flame said in fear at me as i was not expecting him to say that at all. I started to take a step forward as Flame take another step backwards from me.

"My my my what a foul mouth you have there. If you are wondering about my name, I will tell you then. I am Cynder the terror of the skies and I am the queen to the Dark Master, also I am his mate little dragon. I have a question for you to ask little one" I said to Flame as his started to puff out smoke from his snort.

"What is you fucking question?" Flame said to me as I was surprised at his tone of voice.

"My question is where is Artisan Spyro. If you tell where he is i may spare but if you do not tell I will torture you until you are dead" i said growling at the little dragon as I saw his whole body began to shake badly. I also saw him began to panic badly as he look at me in fear. I hear him piss his self then i started to laugh at him as him try to speak but no words came out from him.

"Aww have i broken you already, that is too bad I wanted to play with you some more" I said to Flame as I increase his fear.

I need answers to the questions that I have for him. I will get them one way or the other.


	11. Interrogation and Torture part 1

Chapter 11 Interrogation and Torture part 1

 **A/N Hello everyone it me Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar i just want to tell you that i am going to redo my Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising story because some of the story dose not make any sense to you readers and it was rush badly because i was to eager to write my first fanfiction so quickly. So after I finish with this story i will redo my Legend of Spyro Darkness Rising and I will take my time this time, also there will be a plot change but it will be a similar plot to the old one with more chapters. I know that i have put a m rated in the old version with not enough curse words, not enough violence, not enough blood and no sex, so expect all of more these things in the new version of it. So with that out of the way, lets continue with the story shall we.**

* * *

Cnyder's point of view

I was waiting for a answer to my question from Flame, but I get no answer from him because he was too scared and I am getting tried of waiting. For several minutes he say not, just stared at me whining in fear of me, so I get tired of him not answer my question.

"Answer me you worseless fucking dragon NOW." I said to Flame as i roar in fury then I left my left claw to swipe at his left side of his face. As my left claw may connect with his face. I hear Flame scream in pain as blood began to flow on Flames face and started to run down his face as it drip on the ground. Leaving three claw marks, one above his left eye, two below his left eye. I saw Flame cover his new scar with his left claw.

"Never i will never answer your fucking question Cynder and you can go fuck yourself." Flame said with determination at me as i started to growl at Flame. I saw Flame do not move from his spot as I had enough of him for good.

I started to use my tail blade to swipe Flame off his feet. Flame yelp as he was knock him down on to the ground, Flame tired to move but I pinned him to the ground before he can react and i put my tail blade against his throat, as I am ready to kill him if he does not answer my question. I then move my fore legs over his wings as I look at him smiling evilly.

"If you don't want to answer my question then I will have to break you, first started with your wings." I said evilly at Flame as he began to panic in fear of having his wings ripped off.

"No please not my wings please i begging you i'll- Ahhhh." Flame tired to say but he then scream in pain as I started to ripping his wings off from his body.

Flame scream as I started to slowly rip his wings. The wings jolts began to stretch all the way to they maximum link then the wing muscles started to slowly tear as the wing jolts pop out of they wing shocklets. Blood started to pour slowly at first on to the ground as the wing jolts began to slowly deacttach from his wing apostates then it started to tear apart every muscle from his two wings.

The blood started to spur out of his ripped out wings, as it stains the ground on around Flame. The blood then started to pour down from the wounds and on to the ground as it creates a small pool of blood slowly growing around Flame. His started to scream in agony as I fully ripped apart Flames wing from his body then I throw these worse wings of his on to the ground.

"Now will you answer my fucking question Flame." I said angry at Flame as my patiences started to run thin right now. Flame said nothing to me and he did something that completely piss me off to no point. He just spat in my face as I started to growl loudly at him. I take a deep breath as I exhale then i inhale using my poison breathe on him. As I aiming for Flames chest.

"Ahhh" Flame scream as the poison hit its mark. Leaving his red scales to decay as it started to make its way deep into his blood.

"What do you fuck do to me you fucking monster?" He said angry to me as his started to whine from my poison. As it started to run its course through his body.

"I have poison you Flame, so that means that you have a few hours left until you will die from my poison. So you better start fucking answer my question or else I will do a lot worse to you." I said growl loudly at Flame as I saw him become horror at what I do to him.

Now hopefully I can get my answer to my question and hopefully he answer my question before he dies on me.


	12. Interrogation and Torture part 2

Chapter 12 Interrogation and Torture part 2

Cynders point of view

As I saw Flame try to stand up but he lost his balance and landed on his right side. The scales on his chest started slowly to turn to flash as a small patch of flash started to show.

"Now you will answer my fucking question before my poison kill you slowly and painfully Flame." I snarled at Flame as I saw him began to shake badly from the poison in his veins.

"No never i still will never tell you where Artisan Spyro is you fucking monster." Flame said as he started to cough up blood from his mouth then I saw blood starting to slowly run down his nuzzle from his nose. Flame felt blood on his nose. So he wipe the blood with his left claw as I sigh in defeat.

"Every well it still look like that I still need to break you." I growl at Flame as i grab both Flame fore legs with my claws then I started to tear apart his front legs.

"AHHH" Flame scream in pain as I began to pull hard at his front legs. As I was pull in Flames shoulders.

The muscles tendons of Flames shoulders began to stretch to there maximum limited then I felt these tendons started to break apart one by one. Flame muscles began to teat apart and the flash started to tear apart as well. Blood started to spur out of the tear flash and the tear muscles as the blood staining the ground. Flame scream in agony as I rip his shoulder blades apart from there shockets, dislocation from the shockets then completely tear them from his body. I saw Flames blood is pour out of his shoulder shockets like a river as his blood just keep coming and make a large pool of blood around him very quickly too.

"What.. What can you fucking possibly gain from torture me?" Said Flame as he cough up a lot of blood that is building up in his throat from my poison. I simply smile evilly at him as I look at him dead in his eyes.

"That is a question that will go unanswered Flame." I said as I did not his question fully.

"What! Why?" He said as he continued to cough up blood.

"Because I fucking said so you fucking peace of shit." I snarled at Flame as he cough up blood. I did not get a response from him. I just lose my patiences with him then i roar in anger at him.

"You are no use to me anymore." I said in a evil tone to Flame as i move my tail blade in striking distancing towards Flames chest, I was ready to plunged my tail blade into his chest and killing him hopefully, but that was not the case.

"No please don't kill me I brag for you." Flame said bragging for his life. I look at him as I saw him in fear.

"You time is over because I had enough of you not answering my fucking question. Now die." I said as I was about to stabbed Flames chest but I was stop by a strong voice behind me then it spoke.

"STOP I will not let you fucking kill Flame, you fucking want me. I am right fucking here you bitch." It said as i stop my tail then I turn around 180 degrees to face something that shocked me. I saw Artisan Spyro with a shattered back, two shattered wings and two completely broken horn. He is some how stand in front of me on his legs. As I get out of my shocked state, I started to growl at Artisan Spyro.

"How the flying fuck are you still standing Artisan Spyro?" I ask him a question as he just snarl at me. Say noting to me.

He just glare in anger at me, with hatred in his eyes, ready to stop me.


	13. Cynder vs Artisan Spyro part 1

Chapter 13 Cynder vs Artisan Spyro part 1

Cnyder's point of view

As I stand in front of Artisan Spyro. He look at me with hatred in his eyes as I look at him evilly. Then I hear Artisan Spyro answer my question before I spoke first.

"The reason I am fucking standing here in front of you is because I escape from the medical infirmary that I was begin treated for my shattered back and my shattered wings, cause by your bastard of a master." Artisan Spyro snarl at me with his teeth bare toward me as he continue.

"I hear screams of agony from the caves as I came out. So I follow the screams and I find you torture Flame to fucking death you monster of a bitch." Said Flame as he yelled at me then I started to growl loud at him.

"You dare call me a monster. If you want a fucking monster then you have one." I roar in fury as I lunged my head follow, wanted to kill him quickly. But Artisan Spyro made a grunted in pain as he flip backwards. Making me eat dirt in my mouth as I am felt dirt in my mouth from the ground. I missed badly then i left up my head from the ground then i spit out the dirt from my mouth as I look up at Artisan Spyro then I swipe my tail blade at Artisan Spyro but he duck underneath my swipe. He tried to get up then he fall flat on the ground, with his legs spread out. I saw the mistake he made. So i decide to take advantage of his mistake by trying stabbing my tail blade into his head.

As my tail blade its about to stake it's target. Artisan Spyro roll out of the way. Making my tail blade hit the ground as it is now stuck in the ground..

"Fuck I missed." I said as I try to rip my tail blade out of the ground. I was not pay attention to Artisan Spyro.

Artisan Spyro saw me try get my tail blade unstuck. So he take advantage of my distraction. He began to build up a electricity breath as I was about to finally get my tail blade. As I look at Artisan Spyro, I know that i was going to be in fucking pain.

"AAHHH ." I scream in pain as Artisan Spyro fire his electricity breathe at me but it is a very short shock. I started to fell to the ground as my muscles started to contract and sperm, as the short electric shock gone straight through me. The electric shock then started to slow down as I stop my screaming.

I get up then finally I rip my tail blade out of the ground, tear apart the soil. Then I look at Artisan Spyro to see him smiling. I started growl at him, give him my death glare. I making Artisan Spyro's face turn to a smile into a look of horror as he humiliation me.

Artisan Spyro know that he fuck up because now he has insult me, piss me off and humiliation me in a few hours. I saw Artisan Spyro took a step back as I took a step forward.

I look back at the poisoned Flame seeing him coking on white foam in his mouth from my poison as I see the foam run down his mouth and made a pool below his jaw. Also I saw blood pouring down his nuzzle from his snort.

Then I look at Artisan and I thought "may i can use Flame as a barging chip and use him to get to Artisan Spyro. I don't want to kill him yet. i'll have some fun with him by use Flame." I thought as I look back at Artisan Spyro then I walk back to the poisoned Flame. I picked him up roughly and pinned him down in front of me, I then look at Artisan Spyro with a evil grin on my face.

"So you care for Flame hmm. If you fucking care about him now, let see you try to save Flame if you do love him after all that is." I said with a laugh evilly as I look at Artisan Spyro's priceless face.

"How the fuck do you know that I love Flame?" Artisan Spyro said in fear then he grasp in horror at what he just said to me.


	14. Cynder vs Artisan Spyro part 2

Chapter 14 Cynder vs Artisan Spyro part 2

Cnyders point of view

As I hear Artisan Spyro say that, I know that he had fuck up big time. I look at him with a evil grin on my face.

"So you do love Flame do you. Tell you what if you surrender i will let him go, but if you do not then I will end his life right here. So what is you choice surrender or the death of your mate?" I said as I begin to press my right claw down on Flame, making him wince in pain.

"I will never surrender from the likes of a evil dragon like yourself. You threaten my friends and all of the dragon family in the dragon realms. For that threat you will pay with your life." Artisan Spyro said as he suddenly pounce on me before I knew react. I was knocking me backwards making me land on my back in a last ditch effort to stop me.

As I landed on my back, I use the momentum by Artisan Spyro's pounces. By grabbing him on his fore legs then I flip him over me. Making him crash head first into the back of the cave. As I flip over on my stomach i saw Artisan Spyro struggle with get up on his balance. I watched Artisan Spyro, I saw that his is swaying left and right. Artisan Spyro then try to stand straight up but stubble to his left so I made a my move.

I charge at him then I grabbed his neck hard making him choke with my left claw. Grappling him tightly, i started to slam Artisan Spyro in the wall of the cave repeatedly

"AAHH." I hear Artisan Spyro scream in pain then I began to laugh at Artisan Spyro's screams as i hear some of Artisan Spyro's bones started crack and break. Blood started to spur out of Artisan Spyro's mouth and started to stain the wall also well as the ground. Meaning that I have breaking some of his rids when his lungs are.

I stop pounding Artisan Spyro against the wall then I drop him on to the ground. I look at Artisan Spyro and I saw him trying to breathe but every time that he inhale. He began to wheezy from the lack of air and coughing up blood badly as his two lungs are pierced all the way through.

I look at Artisan Spyro smile evilly and he was a bloody mess, all of his ride are completely broken. Making him hard to hard apart from his shattered back and wings.

As Artisan Spyro lay there. I look back at Flame to see him barely alive. He is taking shallow breaths and the foam from my poison is now pouring out of Artisan Spyro's mouth and around his lower jaw. Also the foam is staining ground too. Flame eyes started to close as he struggled to keep them open. I look back at Artisan Spyro knowing that Flame will die in minutes from my poison. "Spyro... I... am...sorry" Flame said weakly to Artisan Spyro as he eyes are barely open.

"Flame.. no please.. don't... die" Artisan Spyro said to Flame as he cough up blood. I move over to Artisan Spyro then I move my tail blade into position. Ready to plunged my tail blade into his weak and frail body now.

"I... faint... you... Spyro... goodbye." Flame said his last words then he stopped breath as he taking his last breathe then his eyes closed. I smiled evilly knowing that I have kill Artisan Spyro's mate

"Flame" Artisan Spyro cried but his get no response from Flame.

"FLAME" stay no response as Artisan Spyro word are useless now. I look down at Artisan Spyro to see him started to cry as tears run down his snout then he cough up some more blood.

"It time for you to die Artisan Spyro sew say your prayers Artisan Spyro." I said laughing to Artisan Spyro as I quickly stabbing my tail blade into his neck before he can say anything. Blood started to spur in every direction staining the ground, staining my scales and on Artisan Spyro. Artisan Spyro started to gurgle badly as he choke on his own blood. I ripped my tail blade out of Artisan Spyro then I started to wake out of the cave, knowing that Artisan Spyro will die in seconds. As I was walking out, I stop in front of the cave then I turn my head to look over my left shoulder to look at Artisan Spyro.

"Why?" Artisan Spyro said weakly to me as i look at him.

"Because Artisan Spyro my master told me sew that is why." I said to Artisan Spyro as I walked out of the cave to leave Artisan Spyro to die by my poison.

As I was out of the cave i open my wings and began to flip them, lifting me in the air. I began to fly back to my master knowing that I will be highly reward for killing Artisan Spyro with a evil grin on my face.


	15. Return To Spyro

Chapter 15 Return to Spyro

Cynders point of view

As I was flying back to my master. I started to think about what reward my master will give me. It could be a new torture decive or It could be that my master and I get to mate for the first time. But I do not know my reward...yet.

I came out of my thoughts as I look down and slow down my flying to a hover, i then saw my master sleep on the ground. I began to slowly spiral down then I land down on the ground. I approach my master not know how to wake him up.

"Master wake up" I said as i nudge my master to wake him up. I saw him open his yellow demonic eyes as his get up and began to stretch out his legs then his look at me.

"Yes Cynder did you completely killed Artisan Spyro, like I told you to." My master said to me then he yawn from his nap. i bow my head down to him.

"Yes master I have kill Artisan Spyro also I kill Artisan Spyros mate Flame my master." I said to my master as i keep my head bowed.

"Good very good Cynder you have done will. Now I think that it is time to get your reward." Said my master smiley to me as i raise my head up to him with a confused look on my face. I watched him move to my tail blade as I look at him.

"Master what are yo do- Fuck master." Is all I could say as I moaned in pleasure. I saw Spyro move his head down to my vagina and he lick it with his tough. Spyro move his head back up then he started to think. So I had time to think about what just happened.

 _"Fuck what just happened? Do my master lick my vagina and why do he?"_ I thought in my mind as I know the answer to one of my question. That answer is a yes he do lick it. I am starting to think that he wants to mate with me. I look at him back.

"Master do you want to mate with me?" I said to him with a lust in my voice. I could not help it but be a little aroused by my masters lick on my vagina. I started to feel horny by thinking about my master domination me, on top of me. I was daydreaming about Spyro and me mating all day but that daydream did not last.

"Hello oh Cynder snap out of it." Spyro said irrational to me as i snap out of my daydream.

"Finally you snap back to reality Cynder I thought that you be a stone status." My master said scolded at me of not listion to him.

"Sorry my master it will not happen again." I said feel sadly at my master.

"Good Cynder and I know it will not happen again. Anyway as I was trying to say Cynder. Yes I do want to mate with you and yes I do want to have our hair to throne of our own. I love you my queen, I always have." My master said to me as i look at him completely shocked me because I want to mate with him as will. I watch him lough his head to mine making ours lips touch as we both began to kiss. Then still in the kiss, we started to kiss passionate.

I know my reward now and I will enjoy my reward also as my master mates with me.


	16. Love of Darkness

Chapter 16 Love of Darkness

Author note: First of all I am sorry for post this chapter late because I have to figure out the lemon chapter between Spyro and Cynder very hard. Also before we get to the next chapter everyone. I just want to tell you that this is a lemon chapter between Spyro and Cynder. If you do not like these types of chapters. Then please feel free to skip this chapter ok. Anyway let's continue with the story shall we.

Cynders point of view

As we are still in the deep kiss. Still locked in the kiss I feel Spyro begin to rubble my side of my body with his claws. I started to moaned in our kiss as our toughs started to twist around each other in our mouths then we repeated untwist and twist our toughs in our deep kiss. I feel myself fall backward as my master push me back. As he laid on top of me. We stop our kiss to get oxygen back in our lungs. I started to feel my masters penis become fully visible between his hind legs.

"Master i need you, please fuck me." I said with lust in my voice and in my eyes too. I began to feel more and more horny for my master. I saw my master front claws pin my fore legs down on the ground. I do not struggle as I saw my master crouch down then I feel my master move the tip of his penis inside of my vagina. As the tip of it enter, i started to growl in pleasure and in pain as well.

"Cynder I promise, I will be gentle with you my queen" My master said to me as i feel his penis move about two more feet in my vagina. I grasp on pleasure at the sudden movement.

"I know that you will be gentle with me my master, just please fuck me now." I said to my master as Spyro started to smile evilly at me, but I don't care about that right now.

"Very well my queen, prepare yourself for the pain my love." Spyro said to me as he muzzle my neck in affecting. Spyro started to trust his hips slowly move towards my hips as I feel his penis moving toward the back of my vagina. His penis hit my barrier in the back of my vagina, making me growl in pain as he did that.

Spyro's penis is fully in my vagina and I was in little pain as my master continue fuck me. Spyro continue to slowly thrust into my vagina as the pain dry down in Spyro's thrusting. I started to moaned in pleasure as we mate.

"Yes master yes thats the spot, please fuck me faster" I moaned in pleasure as I felt Spyro hit a spot in my vagina that cause me great pleasure. I began to feel Spyro speed up his thrusting too as I moaned in tone with his hips moving forward and backward.

"Yes yes yes master that it right, keep hitting that spot" I continue to moaned in pleasure as my master continue to fuck me. He began to pick up the thrust peace as we continue to mate.

As we continue to mate. We said no words as we moaned in pleasure. I began to feel my master started to thrust harder and rougher as I feel my orgasm getting closer and closer.

"Fuck master I'm close so very close" I said growling in pleasure as I feel my vagina clamp down on my master's penis.

"Yes I am to my queen" Spyro said moaning in pleasure as i was about to say something to my master but I could not because I was in saw much pleasure.

Me and my master could not take it any longer. We both roar in pleasure as my we both orgasms at the same time, released our cum in my vagina. I feel my vagina fill up with Spyro's cum and I felt it leaking out of my vagina as well. Our cum stain the ground underneath us as my master slowly down his thrusting to a dead stop. As we stand there, we both fall to the ground, painting and tried. My master cuddle around me as we both fall.


	17. Finding A Way Home

Chapter 17 Finding A Way Home

Spyro's point of view

As morning come, I began to wake up from mating with Cynder. I looked down and saw Cynder was asleep. I slowly and quietly get up from cuddle with Cynder then I started to think about how are we are going to go back home as I look at the castle in the distance.

While I am on that topic I thought about the professor and the portal that he will make for us. I started to think that it is a bad idea because the portal will take to long to build. So that idea is out the window. Then i though about the dark gems that Artisan Spyro maintain because he told me and Cynder, about how Red manipulate them to use break out of his imprison and use they as a portal before Cynder killed Artisan Spyro and his mate. I look down Cynder knowing that I have a plan. Now I just need to tell Cynder about my plan.

I saw Cynder open her yellow glowing eyes as she raised her head to me.

"Good morning my queen." I said evilly smile at Cynder as I saw her yawning from her sleep.

"Good morning my master. May I ask why are you in a good mood." Cynder said stretching her body in front of me then she bowed her head to me.

"Well my queen do you remember the Dark Gems that Artisan Spyro maintain to us about?" I ask Cynder as she raised her head back up.

"Master I do remember him saying something about them but I do not. Wait!... Master you are a genius. You want to use the dark gems to make a portal by draining them of there dark essences right." Cynder said answering my question as I just nodded my head.

"Yes my queen i do but there a problem." I said to Cynder with a frown on my face as I saw Cynder with a confused look on her face.

"What is that master?" Cynder said to me, looking at the castle.

"The problem is that, the dark gems are in a realm called the shadow realms i believe, because I do not feel they dark energy in this realm. We need to find a hidden portal to the shadow realms, to find the dark gems Cynder. And I believe that it is in the forest. So that no dragons can access it because they think the shadow realms is dangerous. So we need to find the hidden portal to the shadow realms, enter the shadow realms, find the dark gems and then we can make a portal by using the dark gems Cynder. Also I believe that the forest is to the south for us away from the castle. So we need to head in that direction Cynder." I said to Cynder as i take off into the skies. I made a 180 degree turn on the sky to the south. then I hear Cynder started to take to the skies then we started to head south for the forest. As I hear Cynder following me.

We fly in silence for a few hours, not saying a word. Just flying to the forest. I saw the forest ahead in the distance.

"Cynder there is the forest. We need to land to plan out a strategy." I ordered Cynder as Cynder nodded her head then we descended to the ground, landed on our legs. I walked forward a few steps, then I turn around to face Cynder and I sit in front of her. Look at her with my yellow eyes.

"So what is the plan Master?" Cynder asking me a question, look back at me with her glowing yellow eyes.

"The plan Cynder is that we need to pin point the hidden portal in this forest. So I believe that we need to split up to search for it ok." I replied as i look in the forest.

"I agree Master. I will take to left side of the forest and you take the right side of the forest ok." Cynder said hoped that her master will agree.

"Yes i will agree to that, but if you find anything just contact me telepathically ok my queen." I said agreeing with Cynders idea of going different directions to cover more ground.

"Yes my master I promise I will." Cynder said started to walk to the left side of the forest as I watch her.

As Cynder my queen left me to search for the hidden portal at the left side. I turn around and started walking to the right side of the forest in search for the hidden portal as well.

Now the search began for the hidden portal to the shadow realms.


	18. Search For The Hidden Portal part 1

Chapter 18 Search For The Hidden Portal Part 1

Cynders point of view

As I enter the left side of the forest. I walked for a few hours looking for that fucking portal but I don't see noting. Until I came upon a muddle river, so I started to back up to get a running start. I started to run full speed toward the river but I do not notice a small pudded of mud in my way. As I put my right leg down in the mud. I slipped forward as I try to get my footing then I slash in the muddle river. Covering my whole body in sticky mud.

"MOTHERFUCKER now I have to clean MY FUCKING SCALES GOD FUCKING DAMNIT" I yelling, completely piss off as I started swim to the other side of the river. As I get the other side. I began to use my front legs to pull myself out of the fucking river then I look at myself.

I was a fucking mass. I am cover head to tail in mud. I know that it will be fucking hard to get off and wash off if its harden. I started to walk again, continuing my search for the hidden portal.

I look under every fucking rocks, in bushes and beside tree. But still noting. I continue to look all over for the damn portal for a few minutes, all over the forest. I don't see a portal and I did not notice that the mud on my scales started to harden in minutes. I feel myself become heavy, the mud on my scales slow down my pace badly as I come to a dead stop and look over my shoulder. I saw the mud on my scales had harden badly, all around my body. I try to move. But I was fucking stuck like a stone statue. I could barely move my head alone.

I began to think about what should I do next? But the only thing that I could do is to contact my master. As I was about to do that. I feel my master started to contact me telepathically.

"Cynder! Cynder are you there?" Spyro said in my mind as I started to think a way out of my mass.

"Yes master I am here what is it?" I said to Spyro telepathic as I tried to move, but I still could not move a muscle.

"Cynder i have find the portal to the shadow realms. Where are you? So that I can lead you to it." Spyro said to me in my mind as I try to think about what I was going to say. Without making my master laugh his ass off at the sight of me.

"Well about that master... I slipped into a muddle river but I get out of it and now I am completely fucking stuck on the grass. Also I can't move any of my fucking muscles master either. Can you help me get unstuck master? Please!" I said hoping that my master dose not laugh at me but I was fucking wrong about that.

I hear Spyro burst out into a laughing fit. I lower my head in embarrassment as my master continue to laugh his tail off at me. A few minutes later, he stopped his laughing fit then he responded.

"Alright Cynder I will help you get unstuck." My master said chuckling at me as our connection in our minds disappears.

Now I just sit here, stuck in mud on the grass, waiting on my master to free me.


	19. Search For The Hidden Portal part 2

Chapter 19 Search For The Hidden Portal part 2

Spyro's point of view

As I finish talking to Cynder, I started to flip my wings, lifting me in the air. Before I take off toward Cynder, I had marked the hidden portal by using a earth wall next to it. So that if me and Cynder can't find it, I can location it with my earth element.

As I was flying. I started to think about, how I manage to find the hidden portal and how easy it was to find it as well?

 **Flashback**

I saw Cynder walk toward the left side of the forest. As she disappear in the forest, I began my search for the hidden portal by going to the right side of the forest. I look at every tree, rock and bush. But nothing yet.

For several hours, i didn't saw a hidden portal. Until I saw something in the corner of my right eye, so I stop. I turn my head right to a bush, it partier open. I could see a path in the bush.

 _"This must be a path to the hidden portal."_ I thought in my mind as I started to walk towards the path. I push the bush out of the way then I began to follow the path.

I walked among the path for several hours. I saw nothing but trees. Until I saw the path open up revealing eight pillar and beyond that. I saw a dark purple portal with a dark mist around it. Also I saw stone stairs lead up to the portal as well.

 _"This must be the portal to the shadow realms."_ I thought in my mind as I exam the portal. After I finish my exam of the portal, I sit down because my legs are tired from walking.

"Now I need to find Cynder." I said to myself as I started to contact Cynder to lead her to the portal. However I had no idea that she was stuck

 **End Of Flashback**

As I snap out of my thoughts, I look down to see Cynder completely stuck in harden mud. I almost drop out of the sky as I started to laugh hysterical at Cynder and I landed on the ground, laughing my tail off.

"Aww what's the matter, is the almighty terror of the skies stuck." I said teased and laughing at Cynder as i hear her growl in annoying. I saw her gritted her teeth in anger.

"MASTER fucking stop teasing me and get me the FUCK OUT NOW." Cynder roar in fury as I saw Cynder puff out smoke from her snout. I stop my laughing fit and I look at Cynder.

"Okay okay Cynder I am done with my laughing fit. Now let me get you out of the harden mud." I said chuckling as I begin to combo my ice and my fire element, mixing them into water. I started to spray Cynder's harden scales by using my water element. Getting the mud moist to free Cynder completely.

I continue to use my water element of several hours because of how harden it become. I stop spray water at Cynder, closely my mouth and i saw the mud become completely wet. Which is a good thing because now Cynder can break free from her muddy prison.

"Cynder try to break free now" I order Cynder as she immediately started to break off the mud in large chunks.

"Master it is working!" Cynder sample said in a relief tone of voice as the last chunks of the mud started to fly off of Cynder's body.

"Of course it fucking worked Cynder." I said roll my eyes at Cynder with a no shit Sherlock look on my face.

"Now let's me lead you to the portal that I found." I said to Cynder as she just nodded her head. Then I began to take off into the skies with Cynder followed behind me to the hidden portal that I found.


	20. Finding The Dark Gems And Returning Home

Chapter 20 Finding The Dark Gems And Returning Home

Cynders point of view

After what seems like hours of flying and walking. Spyro finally lead me to the portal, as we reach the portal. I turn my head to look at my master.

"So Master this is the portal to the shadow realms right." I said to Spyro as I look at the portal and the pillars around it.

"Yes Cynder this is it. Now let's go find these dark gems shall we." Spyro said to me as i nodded my head. Then we walked through the portal and as we exit the portal. Both me and Spyro saw something weird about the land.

The shadow realms was a weird place, not weird like the convexity realms but it is a strange place. It has a dark purple sky. The ground and everything on the ground had a grey color to it. The trees are stretch in weird angles with dead leaves on the ground. The houses are completely destroy. I look at my master in his eyes with a 'what the fuck now' look on my face.

"Now we need to find the dark gems, they are somewhere in this realm." Spyro said to me with a evil grin on his face. He must have read my thoughts on my mind.

"Yeah but where the flying FUCK ARE THEY?" I said yelling out that last part to Spyro. I look at Spyro and saw him closed his eyes, probably contracted on his dark energy.

"Patient Cynder patient first I need to find the dark gems ok." Master said to me as i just nodded my head and I lay down on the ground, waiting from my master to locate the dark gems.

I saw Spyro's dark energy begin to flow around him as he tried to locate the dark gems. So I fiddle with the dead leaves in bored as my master is located the dark gems.

About fifteen minutes later, my master still stay like a stone wall. But finally Spyro open eyes and he turn his head toward me as he saw me fiddling with the leaves. I hear Spyro clear his throat to get my attention then I turn my head to my master. Stopped my fiddling and look up to my master.

"Cynder I have found the dark gems, they are in a old abandon fortress in a volcano to the west. All we need to do is to go there and get them." Spyro said to me as i still up on my legs. I looked at my master with a concern look.

"Master are you sure that it is safe to go in to a active volcano." I said afraid of getting blown to fucking peaces in a fucking volcano, then I look at my master with a concern look on my face.

"Well Cynder we do need to be careful or we will burn to a fucking crisp." Spyro said irrational at me as I look down afraid and what my master just said don't give me no hope at all. So I said nothing.

I look up to see my master, flipping his wings in the air, as he take off into the sky. So I follow him as I started to flip my wings in the air lifting me up to the sky.

For hours we fly in the sky as Spyro lead the way to the dark gems. I was getting bored fast as I have nothing to do, but as I was going to say something. I saw a active volcano up ahead and I saw it was about to eruption.

The volcano was a huge with a fortress stick out of it and it have two guard post towers connect to the volcano itself. The rest of the fortress from i can see was in the volcano itself. The first thing that I saw was that, it has a landing performed in front of us as we near it.

As we near it. Spyro dive first into the landing performed, he adjusted his wings upwards as he was about fifteen feet from landing. Spyro flip his wings furiously, then he spreading his legs out, and landing on all four. I saw my master look around the landing performed for i did not know.

So I dive second until I was about ten feet in the air. Then I adjusted my wings upwards as I landing on the performed.

"See Cynder that was not hard, was it?" Spyro said tasting me as he chuckled at my weaken. I lower my head in shame as I look back at Spyro.

"Master! Stop tasting me will you. Let's just get the dark gems and go." I said growling at Spyro as I looked at him with a irrational look on my face.

"Okay okay Cynder, let's find the dark gems." Spyro chucked at me as he walked into the volcano fortress. I said nothing as I just followed my master into the volcano fortress.

As we enter the volcano fortress. We saw magma flowing down into the lava as we immediately entered the throne room. We saw a large throne with purple trim. The floor was stone with a red carpet. The floor was in a square shape. But at the corner of my left eye, I saw a large cluster of dark gems in a treasure chest.

"Master look over there, dark gems." I said pointed with my right claw at the treasure chest, with a smile on my face. I saw my master looked at the treasure chest of dark gems.

"Ah good eye Cynder. We do not need to search the whole fortress now." Spyro said smiling as he walked over to the cluster of dark gems.

My master open the treasure chest of dark gems. Then Spyro smash the dark gems into standard size crystals and he grab them all with his mouth. I saw Spyro brought the dark gems to me and he dropped them gentle on to the ground in front of me.

"Now Cynder we need to make a portal with the dark gems and return home. The only way of us to return home is to use the dark gems to make a portal, but I need to use my dark energy to make it. So that will take a while." Spyro said to me as i nodding my head then I lay down on the ground to watch my master multiplication the dark gems.

I first saw Spyro's dark energy started to make the dark gems levitation off the ground. As Spyro multiplication the dark gems, the dark gems started to glowing bright purple then at the same time they started to rotate slowly around at first.

Suddenly the dark gems began to crack, making small cracks in the dark gems.

I hear my master started a spell on the dark gems, cause more small cracks in the dark gems. Suddenly I saw a bright purple from the gems. The bright purple light shot up into the sky as the gems rotate faster and faster. Then I saw the dark gems shattered as the portal is created by the dark gems. As they started to fall on the ground. I hear Spyro end the spell and I saw him open his eyes.

"Now the portal is made. We can kill Red and take back what is ours. Came Cynder." Spyro said to me as i look at him with a lust for vengeance in my eyes.

"Yes master." I said simply as we both take flight and enter the portal back home.

Now we can take back out castle, our army and our reign of terror once and for all.


	21. The Dragons Of Darkness Vs The Fallen

Chapter 21 The Dragons Of Darkness vs The Fallen Elder Red

Spyro's point of view

After me and Cynder exited the portal. We both landed in front of our grand castle, which surprise me as i thought that we would land in a different location. We landed in the courtyard, in front of the mean door that leads inside to our castle. Just outside of the mean hall with a dark crystal trap as we left it.

"We're home finally, now we can take back our trinity right Master." Cynder said with a evil smiling to me as i look at her with detention look on my face.

"Yes we're home my queen, now let's find Red and make him pay dearly." I reply growled loudly at Cynder as Red had taking everything from me and Cynder.

"Yes Master." Cynder simply said to me as we started walking towards our castle. As we enter our castle. We noticed that all of our army are not attack us. We saw all of them in stone statues.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN!" I yelled out in rage as we both saw them all over the place. I was fucking piss off at Red. Cynder say nothing, she just growl loudly.

"RED! YOU FUCKING COWARD CAME OUT AND FUCKING FACE US NOW." As soon as i yelled that, me and Cynder hear a window smash open to our right. Me and Cynder turn our heads toward that direction. It revealing Red in a dark energy aura with his dark gem stuff.

As Red landed instead, I immediately lunch myself at Red. Slamming him in his chest, knocking his staff out of his grasp. We started to roll on the ground several time. As we both continue to roll, I used that mountain to grab Red by his front legs. As we roll over one more time, I push Red off with my hind legs. Making him fly over me and into one of the pillars. I look at Red's stuff on the ground.

 _"Cynder get Red's stuff and see if you can destroy it now."_ I said telepathy to Cynder as she nodded her head then she made her way to Red's stuff. Then as I saw Red get up and he look at me smiley evilly at me but I was not faze.

"What fuck are you smile at you MOTHERFUCKER PACE OF SHIT? YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FORM ME AND CYNDER. NOW IT'S FUCKING PAYBACK RED, PREPARE TO DIE YOU FUCKER." I said roaring in fury as I yell that last part. Then I saw Red's smile disappear. Then Red started to growl loudly at me.

"You are foolish if you can kill me Spyro, I am a god and you will bow to me." As Red said this I rolled my eyes in disbelief that he thought that he is a god. I heard that before with Malefor, until me and Cynder had kill him. I was going to say something to Red but I feel Cynder contact me telepathically.

 _"Master i get to stuff."_ Cynder said to me telepathically then I look at Cynder and I saw her with the dark gems stuff in her left claw.

 _"Good Cynder, now want you went until I give you a signal_ _to destroy it_ _."_ I said telepathy to Cynder as she looked back at me.

 _"Yes Master."_ Cynder simply say to me as i cut my telepathically link with Cynder and i turn my attention back to Red.

"Red you really think that you are a god. You are nothing compared to me, I will show you the true power of the purple dragon." I said to Red but before I can do anything. Red suddenly rush past me and toward Cynder.

"Cynder look out." I said tried to warn Cynder but I was too late. Before I can help Cynder, Red quickly snatch his dark gems stuff from Cynder and shot her with a dark energy beam in the chest. Before Cynder could roar in pan, she was knocked into the air then Cynder hit head first into a pillar, knocking Cynder out as her body had gone limp immediately after contact.

"NOO Cynder!" I said worried that my queen may be dead.

"Ohh Spyro do not worrier about Cynder. She is just knock unconscious. And beside now it just you and me fighting with no distracting at all." Red said to me as i look at him while my eyes started to glow a dark purple color. Before Red can say anything, i reply in a demonic like voice.

"You think that I will bow to you, you are a FUCKING fool. You are not only a fool, but you had PISS ME OFF TO NO FUCKING POINT." I said shout out that last part to Red as a dark aura started to from around me, causes some dark energy to flow off of me.

Red know that he had fuck up big time for piss me off, now I will kill him slowly and painful.

I started to walk towards Red as his is in complete shocked with wide open eyes on his face.

"What the fuck are you." With fear in Red's voice as he said that. He stepped backwards as I stepped forwards and i walk towards him with a intention to kill him until Red feel himself hit the back wall. Trapping himself between me and the wall.

I smile at the scared Red as I look at him with my demonic yellow eyes.

"I am the dark master Red and now its time to die." I said smiling with a laugh . I then lunch myself at Red.

Making him hit the wall, causes it to make a small carter in it. Then before Red can react, I quickly grabbed Red's arm and as i torn them off rip them off form his body, I hear Red scream in agony. Blood started to spur out of his shoulder shockets. The blood stained the ground and the walls of mine and Cynders fortress.

"That is for my army." I yell at Red as he continue to scream in agony as i grabbed his wings next.I

"No no no no please not my wings please i will do any-." I cut Red's pleas off by ripping his wing off, making him roar in agony. Making more blood spur out of his wings shockets and staining the wall as blood started to pour on to the ground. I hear Red cried in pain as I slid Red off the wall and on to the castle floor.

"That is for my castle." I yell at Red as I grabbed Red's hind legs next.

"No please I will do anything?" As Red said that, I continue to ignore Red's pleas as I torn his him hind legs. Causes him to scream in agony as blood just pour out of his hind legs shockets and on to the ground. Making a large pound of blood around him. I look at Red with my eyes glowing a yellow color. I then walk over Red with my eyes lock on his dying form.

"That is for throwing me and Cynder out of our world" I yell at Red as his look up a me. I can see that his skin is very pale from blood lost and I know that he could not say anything do the blood lost. So I lean down to Red ear.

"And this is for Cynder." I whisper at Red's ear then I move my head back up, I open my jaws and I lunch my head at Red's throat. As my jaws was around Red's neck, I immediately clamp down on his throat. I quickly squeeze his throat until Red could not breathe air from his lungs. I feel Red's blood started enter my mouth as Red started to struggle a little bit. Before Red can struggle more, I quickly broke his neck by jerking my head to to left side, making Red stop his struggle. Blood started to pour out of his neck, signal that he is dead.

I open mouth release Red's limp corpse as I walk over Cynder to wake her up.

"Cynder wake up my queen." I whisper in Cynders ear, cause her to open her glowing yellow eyes slowly. I then sit in front of Cynder watching her slowly wake up.

"Master what happened? What happened to Red?" Cynder ask me as her rubbed her head slowly then Cynder look at me.

"Cynder you was knocked unconscious by Red, but you do not need to worry about him because I kill him. You are feeling alright?" I asked Cynder as her move her head around her lair.

"I see that you kill Red because I was his blood on your mouth Master and how do I feel right now? I feel like shit Master plus I have a headache right now. So what now Master?" Cynder ask me as i think of a meant.

The only thing that we can do is try is to rebuild and to fix up our castle, but our army is in dead stone right now. So that means that we can rebuild our army by use convexity on our current slaves. I snap out of my thoughts as I look at my queen.

"Cynder the only thing to do is to rebuild our army, but we need to use our slaves to rebuild our army. Then we can make them fix our castle." I said to Cynder as her look at her lair.

"Yes Master let's began to rebuild our home." Cynder said grinning evilly as we look at the moon over the castle.

Finally we are home at last, now we can rebuild everything back to the way it was.


	22. The Aftermath

Chapter 22 The Aftermath

Cynders point of view

Author: hello everyone this is the last chapter of this Fanfiction, I will use Alduin for Skyrim in this last chapter and before I continue.

But first a quick Disclaimer i just want to tell you all that I do not own the character Alduin or the elder scrolls series. All the characters belong to bethesda, they own the rights, the copyright to him and the elder scrolls series. I do not own Alduin or the elder scrolls series. All the rights, the copyrights and the characters in the elder scrolls series belong to bethesda.

I only own my oc characters

Now with that out of the way. They will be a three darkness rising Fanfiction in the series. After I finish the redo, I will be taking a break from the darkness rising series to write something else ok. So welcome to the last chapter of Legend of Spyro The Descent of Darkness Fanfiction everyone

My master lead me down to the dungeons, as we look for the slaves cells in the dungeons, so we turn them into mindless troops of our army. We pass many cells with skeletons of dead dragons from my past either on the floor, in chains or hanging from the cell wall. I look at my master smiley knowing we can finely relaxed, but before we can do that. We have to fix the castle and turn out slaves into our army first. I thought about the designs of my dungeons as my master lead me to the slaves cells

The dungeons is a long corridor with several long hallways. Each hallway is fill with serveal torches on the walls of lighting and it has several torture rooms in each hallway of me to break my prisoners. Each cell is a small room with a metal doors with a slide window on and each room cell has multiple chains in every room to keep the prisoners still with a chance of zero escape from my fortress. And each torture room has multiple torture tools to cut, slice and champ my prisoners body parts.

"Cynder we are here." My master said to me as I snap out of my thoughts as I open the slide window and I saw through the slide window ia a large group for dragons. They beaten and bloody but I don't care about the conditions they are not. We need a new army and if my master demanded a new army then he will get one.

I look back at my master give him a evil grin on my face.

"Well Cynder will they do." My master said smiling evilly at me as he is talk about the slaves that we have now.

"Yes master they will do." I said making a evil grin on my face as I open the door to they cell. I hear one of the little dragon try to say something brave but it completely failed.

"What the fuck do you want from us you FUCK MONSTERS?." the little dragon yelling a question to me as I laugh at him empty threat.

"What do I want? Well I just want you congratulate all of you because you are now going you be our army FOREVER." Me and my master laugh at the little helpless dragons as they started to cry then we started to drag them one by one to the dark canon. That I installed before Red came here and threw us of our world. Now began the long presence of rebuilding our army and fix up my lair.

Three months later

It been hard and tiring but finely we have a new army of dragons to do my master bidding and we have fix my lair. We was look at our army training in case of a attack. I know that I was pregnant because of me and him mating after I kill Artisan Spyro and his mate Flame, but I do not tell my master because I need to be strong and not show weaken to Spyro.

"Cynder are you alright?" My master said to me with a concern look on his face as I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yes master I am good, but I need to tell you something that I have been keeping form you." I said with a grown on my face as my master look at me.

"Go on Cynder tell me." My master said to me as i struggle with forming words in my mouth.

"Well.. M-Master I a-a-am pregnant with your c-ch-chi child." I stuttering a little as I thought that my master is going to punish me. But I look at Spyro to see him smiling at me.

"Cynder that is great new." My master said smiling at me as I smiled back at him.

"Yes it is master because now we have a hair to the throne now." I said proudly at Spyro but as my master was about to say something. We all have a dragon roar loudly.

"What the fuck was that." I said look around for the source of the sound. I was my master look up in the sky as he saw something.

"Cynder look up there in the sky." My master point up at the sky as we both look at it, and what we saw was ever surprising.

We are looked up to see a hugh black dragon with two black wing, two hind legs, two red glowing eyes, it had a crown of thorns on it head, it had sharp black spikes to it head all the way to it tail. Then it land in front of us.

"I am Alduin the world eater, now hear my voice and bow down to me as your new master." Alduin said in a menacing tone as my master laugh at him. Making Alduin look around my lair until he spotted us.

"do you think that you can tell us to bow down to you. Alduin you are a fuck fool to think that." My master said to Alduin as I was Alduin's eyes bright red. I know that we are completely fuck but we will prevail in continue our reign of terror.

Author: my first cliffhanger that I hope that you like it. Next up is the redo of my first fanfiction Legend of Spyro darkness rising Fanfiction called dragons of darkness. The plot will be similar. But I will change somethings in the plot and how the characters will react. I will not use the same materiel. I just hope that all of you like these changes to the story.

Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar


End file.
